When Nothing's Left
by WildRose431
Summary: You'd think, with all the zombie movies and television shows out there, that people would've been more prepared when the inevitable happened. But they weren't. A month in and it doesn't look like anything's going to fixed anytime soon. In a world ruled by the dead, you're gonna have to fight to stay living. AU Apocalypse fic. Most main characters eventually. Pairings inside.


**When Nothing's Left**

**Summary; You'd think, with all the zombie movies and television shows out there, that people would've been more prepared when the inevitable happened. But they weren't. A month in and it doesn't look like anything's going to fixed anytime soon. In a world ruled by the dead, you're gonna have to fight to stay living. AU Apocalypse fic.**

**Rating: T, may go up to M, for language and a bit of violence...**

**Pairings; (All minor) ShikaTem, KankSaku (Maybe...) ****TsunadeJiraiya, KibaHinata, InoGaa. (Not definite, tell me what you think. Not all the characters are here either. Give me suggestions! :D)**

******Note; There will be character death. This is a fic about flesh eating zombies... there will be flesh eating. I also messed around with the ages big time, there'll be list at the bottom of each chapter with a list of the characters and their ages.**  


**Dis****claimer: I don't own Naruto, Simples. *Insert the squeak noise of the well dressed meerkat from the advert* (I don't own him either :()**

* * *

Naruto grunted as he drove the axe through the ghastly being's head and pulled it back out with a sickening squelch. He spun round and scanned his surroundings before dashing into the abandoned convenience store and piling in as many canned goods, matches and other basic supplies he could fit into his faded orange, medium sized back pack. Hearing a groan behind him, Naruto secured his grasp on the axe in his hand and spun around, severing the neck of the rotting thing as he did so.

Naruto ducked out of the door, the glass of which had been broken long ago, and grimaced as the smell of rotting flesh hit him dead on. He dashed quickly to the right and after a few minutes was submerged in the forest that bordered his home town.

It took him a good half hour before he was in sight of the camp he and his family, or what was left of it, had set up about a month ago. Naruto scowled to himself, the shit really hit the fan a month ago, didn't it?

You'd think, with all the zombie movies, and television shows out there, that people would've been more prepared when the inevitable happened. But they weren't, the sheer amount of dead overwhelmed the army within days and people were saying that everyone should head for the cities. Of course, the people who had been saying that were probably dead right about now but the capital was where Naruto was heading, along with his father and little brother. That was why he was making such frequent trips into town to stock up supplies, which he dumped in his Dad's old jeep; he figured that the trip to London would take at least a few days. There was no telling how clogged the roads were going to be and he could only hope that the petrol in the car would last long enough to get them to the rumoured safety the city was offering.

He emerged out of the undergrowth to see his father reloading one of the two guns they had managed to savage from the mostly looted shops.

"Better be careful with that ammo. We don't got much." Naruto commented as he pulled open the door of his Dad's car and chucked the contents of his bag into the back seat.

"Don't you think I know that?" Minato shot back, and Naruto rolled his eyes. His father had had such a short temper since… well since he'd been forced to put a bullet through his wife's forehead so she wouldn't turn into a… a thing. If there was one thing they'd managed to establish about the undead things it was that whatever it was they had, it was infectious. One nick from their yellow teeth and you were as good as dead. Minato and Naruto weren't sure how the transformation worked exactly but from what they could see if you got bit, you turned.

Naruto grinned as his younger brother woke from where he had been sleeping in the back and turned to stare at his blearily. "We leaving now, Naru?" Konohamaru asked him tiredly, the twelve year old rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his older, by 8 years, brother quizzically.

Naruto shook his head slowly, "I just need to make one more run to grab a few more cans and then we should be ready to set out. Right Dad?" Naruto called, making sure his father wasn't planning on them staying for a few more nights. Naruto didn't think it was smart that they'd stayed as long as they had; sooner or later they were going to seal off the city or something like that. The longer they stayed sitting in a forest, the more chance they had of getting killed and turned into a freaking zombie.

Minato nodded vaguely, "I'll come with you." He called after a pause, "We can carry more stuff between the two of us." He decided.

"What about Konohamaru? We can't leave him here alone." Naruto protested. Minato glanced at the brunette and nodded.

"Right." Minato blinked, "I'll stay here then, you're probably faster than me anyway. What with you being 20 years younger and all." Minato offered Naruto a small smile and Naruto nodded, taking one of the small handguns and tucking it into his belt.

"I'll be right back and then we can set off." Naruto called as he grabbed his axe and starting walking back through the forest, his now empty back pack slung over his shoulder.

It took him about three quarters of an hour but Naruto was eventually back at the town. Hoisting himself up on the roof of one of the low buildings near the forest, Naruto took an opportunity to check on the amount of zombies walking through the streets and the general state of the place. The infestation wasn't too bad, although there were still far too many things out there for him to take on by himself without it being a suicide act.

Naruto knew the route to the most stocked up convenience store well, he had taken it more times than he wanted to count, and was soon making his way there.

When he wasn't too far from the building, a zombie thing suddenly appeared to his right and Naruto froze; not because of fear, although even after he'd seen so many these things still creeped him out to no end, but because he knew the person- thing currently staggering towards him.

He'd gone to school with the guy, had English with him. Naruto didn't even know the guy's name and it didn't seem right that a guy that was always so neat and tidy was suddenly reduced to this. Naruto realised that this was the first time he'd ever even seen the person's face, at school he'd always worn sunglasses and high collars. People used to say he had a deformity or something. Naruto figured he'd never actually know if he did or not, so rotted the guys face was now. He only retained about half of it; the other half seemed to have been… Naruto felt the bile rise to his throat, chewed off.

The thing was nearing him now, but Naruto simply couldn't find the will to raise the axe to kill this thing; because, no matter what it was now, that thing was once a person. Just as its slimy fingers grazed Naruto's skin, its head was sliced off by some unknown object and it fell to side.

Naruto looked up slightly to see a tall, rather busty, blonde women standing in front of him, holding a bloodied samurai sword in her hands. "You stupid or something?" The women demanded, her voice holding a slight accent, "You've got an axe in your hand and yet you were just gonna let that biter eat you. Idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"I was…" Naruto trailed off, "Thanks." He said lamely.

The blonde women nodded and stuck out her hand sharply, "I'm Temari, by the way." She said, and Naruto couldn't help but notice that even when she was talking casually her voice still sounded stern.

"Naruto." Naruto took the hand sheepishly and gave it a quick shake before rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't come across anyone else for… well, you're the first non-family member I've spoken to since this started."

Suddenly an extremely beaten up car veered round the corner and bolted towards them. "Temari! We've gotta get out of here! Right now, there's about a million of them not to far away." The driver, a brunette in his early twenties, shouted.

The car came to a screeching stop in front of them and Temari wasted no time in getting into the passenger seat. She nodded at Naruto, "Get in then, kid, unless you wanna become biter food." She called to him.

Naruto nodded dazedly and slowly sat in the back seat. "Who's this then, Tem?" The brunette asked as he began to accelerate.

"Naruto; nearly got his face eaten off by a biter." Temari replied, before turning in her seat to glare at Naruto, "We gotta make a stop off in the forest, we left our brother there." Temari informed the blonde.

"You just left him there? By himself?" Naruto was unable to stop his outburst, "I have family there too." He said slowly, unsure as to whether he wanted to tell these people about the location of his father and younger brother.

Temari laughed, although like her voice it was harsh, "Course we did. Kids only 15 and is fucking reckless. Never thinks before he just charges in." Temari sighed, "Never did, probably never will." She turned back to gaze out the window, "Awesome. We'll drop you off there and be on our way, I guess." She told him, as Kankuro stopped the car and Temari got out. Temari knocked on Naruto's window to signal for him to get out before going round the car and waiting for Kankuro to wind his down. "Meet us at on the other side of this forest, the place you dropped us off at one the way here." She told him before turning to Naruto, "I'll walk with you until we need to go in different directions." She said coolly, "Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

The pair walked for a good while before they came across Naruto's camp. There was shouting coming from it and both Temari and Naruto recognised one of the raised voices.

"Gaara!" Temari had yelled exasperatedly the same time Naruto had shouted for his father worriedly. They both burst into the camp to see a bored looking teenager glaring at an angry looking middle aged man with a pre-teen behind him.

Minato turned to face Naruto and narrowed his eyes at him companion, who had hurried over to the short, red-haired teen and looked like she was scolding him. Konohamaru rushed to Naruto's side and as Naruto picked him up he saw something lurch in the corner of his eye.

It all happened to fast, on minute his father was walking towards him and the next a, what did Temari call them? A biter was attached to his neck and his father was gargling and the thing was eating him alive. Naruto shouted and reached for his gun, but was stopped by an irate looking Temari. "Don't fire that thing; do you want the whole horde to know where we are?" She hissed, as she unsheathed her sword and sliced both the biter and Naruto's father's heads off in one clean swoop. Naruto sputtered and pushed Konohamaru behind him. He trained the gun to Temari's head.

"What the hell!?" He demanded, tears threatening to leak out of the corner of his eyes. This woman had just murdered his father… his father was dead. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Temari shook her head, "Would you rather he come back as a biter and try to eat your face off like the one back in the town?" She said angrily, "You should be thanking me."

Naruto scoffed, "Thanking you?" He spluttered, "I should be fucking _thanking_ you for murdering my father?"

"I didn't murder him." Temari snapped, "That biter did, so don't you dare turn around and call me a killer. If I didn't do you, you would have had too and didn't think you'd like to 'kill' your own father. God knows I didn't like killing mine."

Naruto flinched when he heard Konohamaru crying behind him and he bowed his head, "Thanks… I guess. Look, do you have enough food and stuff." He asked tentatively, not sure why on earth he was offering to give this woman, whom he'd met less than an hour ago, some of the supplies that had taken him days to collect. But know there one less person to eat it on his side and Temari's brother couldn't be much older than Konohamaru. His conscience just wouldn't leave it like that, knowing he could've have helped out.

"No, we don't." Temari said bluntly, "We were planning on stocking up in the town, but that place is infested." She looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto looked at his dad's car then blanched, he had a problem. "Look. I'll give you some of my stuff… If you drive me and my brother up to London."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "London? You got a death wish or something? Place is overrun with the things, we're trying to get away from the damn place."

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No." He said blandly, "The government's protecting it, it's a safe place."

From behind Temari, her brother snorted. "Look, kid." Temari started, "Everyone in the capital is dead right now. You want to join them, be my guest… but I suppose you can travel with us if you want. You've got a shit ton of supplies and your jeep is going to be a whole lot more useful for carting stuff around than Kankuro's old car." She rubbed the back of her neck and glared at Naruto, who hadn't responded, "Look, you're the first people, live people, we've come across since this whole mess started and the way I see it we've got a better chance of surviving the more of us there are."

Naruto sighed and scratched his head, "Fine… but me and Konohamaru can leave whenever we want, no questions asked." He said finally.

Temari waved her hand airily, "Whatever. Look, I guess I'm driving since apparently you can't." Temari noted the look on Naruto's face, "You wouldn't have asked for a lift up to London if you were capable of getting there yourself." She explained, already hoisting herself up into the driver's seat. "Get in then." She snapped, "Kankuro's probably getting worried."

Naruto blinked twice before hoisting Konohamaru up into his arms, with a little difficultly considering the boys size, and put him the back seat of the jeep. He wiped away the child's tears with the edge of his sleeve, "It's okay." He whispered, "Dad's with Mum now, they're together." Konohamaru pouted,

"Why can't they be together here?" Konohamaru said quietly, tears resurfacing and falling down his checks.

Naruto ruffled his hair and sighed, "I don't know, baby, I don't know." He muttered before closing the door and getting in the passenger side. He noticed that Temari's brother had already seated himself in the back opposite from Konohamaru and was curled up on the seat with his knees to his chest whilst he gazed out the window.

"Shouldn't take too long to get to Kankuro and then we can discuss from there." Temari's voice snapped Naruto from his thoughts and he nodded quickly. He truly had no idea as to what they were supposed to do now. London was his goal and now that was gone, he was well and truly lost. "I think we should probably find a safe house of some sort and just live there until… until… I don't know." Temari sighed as she drove the truck down an already made path through the forest.

It didn't take long until they were out of the forest and onto a relatively clear road. Temari had hopped out the car and explained the situation to a suspicious Kankuro, who had, after Gaara had silently refused to move, sat in-between his brother and Konohamaru in the back and was bombarding Naruto with questions.

"For the last time, I don't know how many biters I've come across!" Naruto snapped at him, using the term that Kankuro and his siblings had used to address the zombie things. It seemed appropriate, they _did_ bite after all.

Kankuro mumbled something before beginning to take account of all of the supplies they had once the little they had originally was added to Naruto's stockpile. Naruto couldn't help but notice while his new companions didn't have much food, they did have a few helpful things like a handful of tin openers, a camping stove and, strangely, an acoustic guitar.

"Where are we going then?" Temari asked after a pause, and Naruto turned to face her. He had been thinking about it for a while and had finally come to a plausible solution.

"I say we go to a city, not to live in, but to camp outside of." Naruto noted the look on Temari's face and elaborated, "The way I see it, the government will start cleaning up the cities first so the closer we are when that happens, the better."

Kankuro shrugged, "I guess that could work. I mean, there's no way we're going back up to London but maybe we could go up to a small city. Like Bristol?" He offered casually, inwardly pleased with the idea.

Temari tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she contemplated the idea. "Bristol sounds plausible." She said finally, carefully manoeuvring past the vehicles clogging up the road they had pulled out onto a few minute prior to the conversation starting up.

"Awesome." Naruto grinned, but the smile fell from his face almost immediately. Why the hell was he smiling? His father was just killed. By the woman sat to his left no less. Wait, no it wasn't Temari who ended his father's life. It was these damn biters. They were the murderers… but they hadn't been. They were people. Normal fucking people. Naruto thumped the dashboard of the car angrily; if there was God, he was a total fucking asshole if this was he did.

There was a long silence which was only penetrated by the occasional curse word spat out by Temari when she had to make a particularly tight move to get past a large clog of cars. After about 40 miles, Naruto finally spoke up again. "We should try and tap some of the fuel from left over cars. One tanks not going last very long." He muttered, dragging his hands through his hair, "If we pass a petrol station, we should stock up on those container things." He concluded.

Temari nodded absently, "That's a good idea. We were doing that most of the way down, course we lost all our reserve a few days back when we had run away from our latest 'safe' house." She turned left and allowed herself a small grin, "We're nearly there. We should pick a place to park for the night and then look for something better in the morning." She said, looking pointedly at the rapidly darkening sky.

After a few minutes, the blonde haired woman pulled into a secluded area that was surrounding by trees on one side and had the road on the other.

Temari threw open her door and gracefully exited the car, Kankuro mimicking her actions soon after, albeit with slightly less grace due the fact he had to clamber over Gaara to exit the vehicle.

Temari knocked on the window of the passenger door, "You coming, blondie?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by the glass, "We're going to go scope out the areas. Make sure there isn't a massive group of hostiles or biters."

Naruto blinked, that did seem like a good idea and something they'd have to quickly before the night went completely pitch black. He looked back at Konohamaru worriedly, "What about my brother? I'm not going to leave him here alone." He responded.

Temari shrugged, "Gaara'll be here." She said with a nod towards her red haired brother who was currently curled up in the corner of the van, playing with one of the many bracelets adorning his wrists.

Naruto looked at the guy sceptically, as if he didn't believe he could protect his kid brother from a hoard of biters.

Temari snorted at Naruto's expression, "Trust me, Gaara can handle himself." She reassured the blonde. Naruto considered the options before sliding his small gun into his belt and grabbing his axe with one hand. Before jumping out of the car, he muttered reassurances the Konohamaru, promising the kid he'd be back within an hour.

Kankuro grinned at Naruto, baseball bat in hand, before the brunette tapped on the window of his scowling little brother. "Y'know the drill." He told the redhead, "If were not back within an hour, feel free to fuck off out of here. Take the kid with you; keep 'im safe." Gaara nodded boredly without even turning to face Kankuro and the brunette laughed. "See ya later, 'lil bro." He called, before re-joining Naruto and Temari.

Temari snorted quietly before turning and beginning to walk towards the forest, "We'll do a circle, make sure there's nothing too close for us. Stay together. Keep a look out for possible camping places or huts or whatever. Stay quiet. Don't fire unless nessacary. Keep alert." She said, mostly for Naruto's benefit since Kankuro had the speech committed to memory.

Naruto nodded quickly, following quickly on the right side of Temari while keeping out for any movement. A biter suddenly lurched from behind them, reaching for Kankuro's hood. Naruto whirled around at the stench, "Duck." He commanded the shaggy haired brunette before plunging the axe into the rotting face of the biter. When it went limp, he pulled the axe free with a sickening squelch.

Kankuro straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck ruefully, "Heh, thanks." He muttered to the blonde.

Naruto shrugged, "Wouldn't want to lose an extra pair of eyes." He responded cheerfully, "Besides, now we're even. You guys saved my, now I've saved you." He joked.

Temari strode forward and whacked her brother on the back of his head, "Idiot. What did I say about staying alert? Huh?" She demanded, before pulling the brunette into a one armed hug, "Can't lose you too, no matter how peaceful it might be." She jested, sending a nod of appreciation towards Naruto.

When the trio had been walking for about 20 minutes, Temari announced that they should start heading back. Kankuro and Naruto readily agreed since the night sky was steadily darkening. They decided the trudge on a little further before circling back to the car. Temari walked a little ahead of the others, making sure it was safe enough before she called the others forward. However, just a Temari opened her mouth to announce that they should head back now, since there were no biters in sight and they didn't know what they could come across on the way back; her words were cut off by her own scream.

* * *

**Ages; (By order of appearance :p)**

**Naruto; 20**

**Minato: 40**

**Konohamaru; 12**

**Temari; 25**

**Kankuro; 23**

**Gaara; 15**

**Tell me what you think, you might just get a cookie ;) **

**P.s. If anyone would beta read this for me, you'd have my eternal gratitude! :D**


End file.
